A Heart Never Stops Loving
by MVP is My Drug of Choice
Summary: Oneshot: A marriage is broken along with a heart. Paul London X OC


**A/n: this is for Laura, well sort of. Haha. Its more so that I can make people sad.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Flash back**_

_**Monday 24**__**th **__**of June 2008**_

_**Paul's POV**_

_The draft was always a problem for all wrestlers within the WWE, especially couples there was one particular couple that was worried right now. They were so in love that the thought of only seeing one another twice a week was daunting._

"_Paul I really hope you don't get drafted, when will we find out?" Laura was pacing at this stage_

_I took hold of her hand pulling her close "Settle down sweetie, it'll be ok" I whispered kissing her forehead lightly, truth be told I was just as nervous as her but I couldn't let her see that._

"_How do you know Paul?" she's not helping the nerves_

"_Because I just do" I cheesed at her knowing it'd cheer her up as she giggled a little, I love when she giggles and I love making her giggle._

"_Thank you for cheering me up baby" she was finally smiling as my cell started to ring "Get it sweetie" she urged me._

"_Hello?" I said into the phone_

"_Paul its Vince McMahon, I just wanted to let you know you will not be drafted…is Laura there?" I was now grinning "She sure is sir" I held the phone out to Laura "Hello, you wanted to speak to me?" I saw as a big grin spread across her face and I knew we got the news we wanted, as she got off the phone she jumped into my arms and I held whispering about how happy I was._

_**23**__**rd**__** of October 2008**_

Little did I know the Draft wasn't going to be the end of our marriage. I sit here remembering our past experiences. From the day we met, to the day I proposed, our wedding. She is the most beautiful girl in the world and I had never been happier. I felt the wind picking up, it began to cloud over and I knew it was time to leave, I could sit here all day, all night, my whole life and just talk to her. Its been 4 months, 4 long depressing months.

I don't know if she's watching me, I'm scared I've lost her completely. I spend every minute of every hour or every day thinking about her, my hearts in tatters and no matter who tries to reach I wont let them in.

During the draft all that mattered was whether Laura and I would be split, but now I realise during the draft I lost a best friend. We hardly see one another now. Laura and Brian got along but I liked to keep my girlfriend and best friend separate. Even though I lost my best friend I figured I'd have Laura forever. But I was wrong.

_**Flashback**_

_**25**__**th**__** of June 2008**_

_I was on my way to pick Laura up after going to the mall when my cell phone began to ring, I pulled over to answer "Hello?" I hadn't recognised the number_

"_Hi Paul…" a saddened female voice spoke softly into the phone_

"_Hi, is this Laura's mother?" _

"_Yes it is…" the moment I knew it was her I knew I was in for bad news "Paul I hate to have to tell you this over the phone but Laura…she…." I heard a sob over the phone and I felt my heart begin to ache "She's….dead" I could hear someone in the background trying to calm her I was lost for words._

"_She was walking back from the store" a male voice said into the phone, one of her brothers "the bastard tried to take her bag but she was resisting….when…" I could hear the pain in his voice "He pulled a knife out." Never in my life have I ever wanted to die until now._

_**23**__**rd**__** of November 2008**_

I keep telling myself she's still alive. Why did she have to be so tough? He took her life in order to get a few lousy dollars, Laura is gone. As I sit here telling her how much I miss I swear I can hear voice.

"You have to go on without me…." I heard her whisper, I closed my eyes hoping I could see her face, I could hear her giggle "Pauly no more frowning I want to see you cheesing on a daily basis" I heard her whisper as I could see her smiling

"Laura I need you…" I whispered back

"I'm always with you Paul" she replied

"I want to touch you again, I want to look you in the eyes, I want to hold you at night before we go to sleep, I don't want anyone else Laura I want you." I begged as my tears poured

"I'm sorry you can't do any of that, but I'll always be watching you" she whispered in response

"That's not enough" I was angry now "Why didn't you just let him have your purse?!" I yelled "Why ? I could've bought you a new one, I could've bought you everything you needed" I continued to yell "Anything to have kept you with me"

"I'm sorry Paul…" I heard her say calmly

"Sorry isn't enough! I need you!" I yelled I didn't care if other people saw me

"Paul you'll be alright, you have family and friends to look after you"

"But they're not you." I woke up as the rain soaked through my clothes, looking at the headstone that read.

_Laura London_

_Rest in Peace_

_Our Hearts will never stop loving you._

_1985-2008_

**A/n: Let me know what you think.**


End file.
